Texting Gene
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex text's Gene when he is in a meeting and he can do nothing about it until he gets home.


Texting Gene

Alex text's Gene when he is in a meeting and he can do nothing about it until he gets home. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. In this the text message Alex sends Gene will be wrote in letter form. Because I do not like what text messages look like.

Alex was sitting at home on a Friday, she had taking the day off to relax. But by two 'clock she was board so she decided to get out her phone and text Gene. Alex smile after she wrote out the text to send to him she knew that he was in the meeting with the Super and some other DCI's and some DI's Sam was one of them. She knew that when he read it that he could do nothing about until he got home she smiled as sent the text off.

In the meeting room at Fenchurch East Gene was sitting next to Sam at the end of the table when his phone buzz against his leg. He looked up to see if anyone was watching him then discreetly took his phone out. He saw that he had a text from Alex he opens the text to see what she wanted. Even those he was in a meeting he figures it might be important.

_Gene_

_I'm sitting on our bed nude wishing you were here. I have been running my hands up and down my body for the last hour. Touching my breast and placing my hand between my legs touching myself. I fear if you do not come home soon I might just have to get out my vibrator and use it on myself. And you know what that does to me afterwards._

_Love Alex_

Gene let out a moan after he read her texts which cause all the people in the meeting to look at him.

"DCI Hunt is there a problem with the way I'm doing the meeting" asked Superintend Brandon.

"No sir I just remember some paper work that I forgot to turn for my daughter's school" said Gene.

"If that is all that it is then I would like to finishes this meeting' said Superintend Brandon.

"Oh and DCI Hunt one more thing try and remember next time to get everything done that has do with your family or personal life with your wife done before you come here so you're not disrupting the meeting next time" said Superintend Brandon as he resumed the meeting.

"I will sir you can bet on that" said Gene as Sam who had seen Alex's text message looked at him with a known smile.

Gene sat through the rest of the meeting thinking about all of the stuff he wanted to do Alex when he got home that night for her naughty little text that she sent him. After the meeting was over Gene went back to his office and called his mother to see if she could take Molly and Gene Jr for the night. She said that she and Evan could but they had a party that one of Evan's friends was hosting to go to the next day. Gene said that was fine and he picked both up the next day. After he hung up the phone Superintend Brandon came in to talk to him.

"Gene I want you to know that I know that your little outburst was not over forgetting to drop out off for your daughter, your wife texted you some dirty little message or she sent you a picture of herself didn't she" asked Superintend Brandon.

"She sent me a message but how did you know" asked Gene

"I saw you looking down plus me and the others heard your phone buzz "said Superintend Brandon .

"Again I'm sorry sir" said Gene.

"Don't worry about it first time it has ever happen plus you're not the only one who has a wife who does that mine does it to me to" said Superintend Brandon.

Gene and Superintend Brandon talk for a little while until he leaves to let Gene get back to work. Two hour later Gene left his office after he got some paper work done. Back at his and Alex's house Evan had picked up Molly and Gene Jr for the night. Alex smiled after they left known that Gene had arranged it after her text message to him that afternoon. She went upstairs to take a bath so that she was all ready for Gene when he came home. She went into her room and enters the bathroom and had turned on the water for her bath. She got the candles ready and all of her bath soap and salt ready to go in when she heard a noise she turned off the water to go what it was.

When Alex had gone upstairs Gene had pulled in and hurried into the house. When he got in the house he could hear Alex in their room. He went upstairs and enter his room to hear Alex in the bathroom he hits the wall hard so that she would. Alex came out of the bathroom immediately seeing Gene by the door. Quickly and silently, he swept toward her, capturing her in his powerful embrace.

"Gen..."

He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her, and slid his tongue deep into her mouth. She enfolded him in her arms, sighing passionately into the kiss.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Gene," she sighed. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

He smiled at her. "Well, for some strange reason, I just couldn't seem to keep you out of my mind this afternoon."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Pleasant thoughts I hope?"

"Very pleasant," he said. "Just they came at a very inopportune moment"

She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I was in my meeting with the Super and some DCI's and DI's this afternoon, when suddenly I got a very nice text's from you," he said.

Her smile grew big at the thought of what happen.

"Did you like what I texted you" asked Alex.

"Yes I did but it was very embarrassing to let out a moan in front the Super and the others in the meeting after I read it" said Gene.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gene said Alex"

She turned around to go back to the bathroom so she could take her bath when he moved behind her, placing his hands on her waist, then leaned closer and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, sucking softly.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, feeling her body beginning to respond.

He moved up and gently sucked at her earlobe while sliding a hand up under her shirt. Feeling her entire body tremble, he brushed his tongue slowly along the edge of her ear.

"Oh, gods," she groaned. "You are terrible."

He sucked her earlobe once more, while bringing one hand up to cup her breast through her bra. She leaned back against him, her breath growing short.

"Gene," she gasped.

He turned her around and kissed her forcefully, plunging his tongue into her mouth as their bodies moved against each other, bringing passionate groans from both of them. As they broke their kiss, she looked up to see the tremendous passion and love in his eyes, matched fully by her own.

"Oh, gods!" she groaned.

He reached over and swung the door closed, unable to wait any longer, then grasped the waistband of her jean and pulled them down. Alex felt her insides on fire with longing for him as she removed his clothes. Her eyes ran over his naked form, stopping as usual on the engorged form of his aroused manhood. Her insides were hot and wet with her own passionate yearning, outweighed only by the power of her love for him. He moved her over to the bed and removed the rest of her clothes they laid her on it and they made love.

They lay there, simply reveling in the glow of their love for one another. He softly brushed his lips across her cheek. Finally, after several minutes, he eased himself out of her.

"Gene," she sighed. "That was just beautiful... as always."

He nodded "incredibly beautiful just like you Alex."

She smiled and kissed him again. He lay beside her and they snuggled together happily. After about half an hour, they began to stir.  
"You know before you came home I was just getting ready for a bath "said Alex

"Sounds nice" said Gene

"The water is probably cold by now" said Alex

They continued to quietly snuggle for several minutes, before finally sitting up. They went into the bathroom where they enjoyed a nice bath. They get out of the tub a half hour later and reenter the bedroom. They place on their robes and go down stairs and get some dinner. After dinner they got into the living room and watch some TV. After an hour of watching TV Gene turns it off and turns to Alex.

"I was thinking about what we could do for the rest of the night," he said.

She glanced down, seeing the growing form of his arousal. "I guess you were," she said with a giggle.

"I think I need to do something about this, Gene" said Alex.

"I was hoping you would, bolly," he replied.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together slowly and passionately. She sighed happily as the familiar warmth swelled within her. He moved slightly, still keeping his lips tightly pressed to hers, while sliding a hand up between her legs. They stayed on the sofa kissing and touching each other until the need for more became to much. They went upstairs to their bed and made love.

Later as she rested her hands on his chest, still trembling there as her spasm faded and he continued to empty himself into her. Finally, they began to go limp, and she lay down over him.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "That is soooo beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Just like you, my love."

She smiled, and then softly kissed him. They lay together quietly, his arms wrapped around her. She finally moved off of him, snuggling alongside. A few minutes later, he reached down and pulled the covers up over them.

"You make me so happy," she said softly.

"And you make me happy, bolly," he replied, kissing her again.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, and sighing contentedly.

"There is just nothing like falling asleep after a night of torrid passion with the man I love," she said.

"That certainly is fun," he agreed. "And I just love falling asleep with you here with me, my love."

She gently stroked her hand over his chest. He wrapped an arm over her, and they both drifted off to sleep. Happy that one simple text message could give them some much pleasure that they made love twice that evening.

The end


End file.
